stalicharfandomcom-20200213-history
Kobolds
A race of people supposedly descended directly from the dragons of old, however their blood has been diluted and weakened over the years resulting in a much smaller race. Appearance History Lands Religion Game Mechanics Fifth Edition Dnd Ability Score Increases: Your dexterity score increases by 2 Size: Small Size. Speed: 30 feet Opportunistic Teamwork: Once per day if an ally has attacked a target on the ally’s action, you may attack that same target with advantage on a single attack roll during your next action. Craven: When at half HP or less, a kobold can use disengage as a bonus action Squirmy: You have advantage on acrobatics checks made to escape grapples or to escape bindings, and may move at full speed (instead of half-speed) while squeezing through small areas. They gain advantage on dexterity saving throws to avoid being ensnared or entangled. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic Sunlight Sensitivity: While in sunlight, the kobold has disadvantage on attack rolls, as well as on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Superior Darkvision: Kobolds have darkvision to a radius of 120 feet Weapon Proficiencies: Kobolds have proficiency with light crossbows, slings, spears, and javelins Subrace: Two subraces of kobolds are found throughout the world: Trappers and Dragonwrought. Choose one. Trapper Ability Score increases: Your Intelligence score increases by 1 Tool Proficiency: You gain proficiency with one of the artisan’s tools of your choice: alchemist’s supplies, mason’s tools, or tinker’s tools Craft Trap: If you have proficiency with any of the artisan’s tools in the trapper’s tool proficiency list, you can craft a trap of the associated type with one hour of effort and a DC 15 craft check of the relevant crafting skill (alchemy, masonry, or tinkering), assuming you have the requisite supplies on hand. Traps may be concealed at the target location with a hide check (opposed by the victim’s perception). Portable traps weigh 10lbs each. Alchemist’s supplies: Potion splash trap. You can rig a potion to splash a 5 foot square upon activation of a door, a chest, or a pressure plate. The DC to avoid the splash is equal to 8 + proficiency bonus + int modifier. Once the craft check is rolled, the potion cannot be extracted from the trap without triggering it. Once crafted the trap may be transported until it’s ready to be installed. The trap requires 1 minute to install in the desired location. This trap has zero range, so it must be installed in the square it activates in. Only one such trap may be placed in a 5 foot space. Mason’s tools: Rocks fall, everyone dies. You’re able to get rocks to move in surprising ways. If the environment is suitable (there is at least 10 feet of space above the target 5 foot square that is also within 10 feet (horizontally) of the target 5-foot square), you can set up a rock fall trap. The rock fall trap does 2d6 damage, with a DC of 8 + proficiency bonus + int modifier to avoid. This trap is not portable. Additionally, for the purposes of moving boulders or other large stone objects, you have an effective strength score of 16 as long as you have your mason’s tools. Tinker’s tools: Crossbow trap. You are able to rig a crossbow to fire automatically either after a certain amount of time has passed (up to 1 hour), or once a trigger wire is activated (such as a tripwire across a path or attached to a door). Only one trigger wire may activate on any single object or 5 foot square. The crossbow attacks with the crafter’s attack bonus. Once crafted the trap may be transported until it’s ready to be installed. The trap requires 1 minute to install in the desired location. 'Dragonwrought ' The draconic heritage of dragonwrought kobolds is more apparent than their peers. They tend to be slightly taller than other kobolds and have minor physical characteristics representative of their draconic parentage (small crests or ridges, horns, a chromatic or metallic sheen, and sometimes even stunted/nonfunctional wings). Ability Score Increase: Your Charisma score increases by 1 Draconic Heritage: choose a color of dragon from which you are descended. You gain resistance to the element that dragon is associated with. Draconic Legacy: You know the Thaumaturgy and Prestidigitation cantrips. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Pathfinder Ability Score Increases: Kobolds are fast and crafty but weak. They gain +2 Dexterity, –2 Strength, +2 intelligence, and –2 Constitution. Type: Kobolds are humanoids with the reptilian subtype. Size: Kobolds are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on their combat maneuver checks and to Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Base Speed: Kobolds have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Kobolds begin play speaking only Draconic. Kobolds with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Dwarven, Gnome, and Undercommon. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Armor: Kobolds naturally scaly skin grants them a +1 natural armor bonus. Feat and Skill Racial Traits Crafty: Kobolds gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Perception, and Profession (miner) checks. Craft (trapmaking) and Stealth are always class skills for a kobold. Darkvision: Kobolds can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Weakness Racial Traits Light Sensitivity: Kobolds lives in darkness have caused them to suffer from light sensitivity.